Seven Things
by 000kayko000
Summary: Based on Seven Things song by Miley Cyrus. I realize it is a cheesey story but I love happy endings so it is what I write. Hermione/Draco


Seven Things

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All belongs to JK Rowling and Miley Cyrus

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Trying to be different takes some work, I mean different as in going against society's norms not different as in dye your hair some crazy colour or wear clothes no one else at school wears, it's easy to do that. But when you step outside your social circle, erase away the lines between you and someone else and try to make it work regardless of what the population thinks. That's hard and it takes a lot of work, and sometimes it just doesn't work out. And when it doesn't you could be feeling a number of different ways

Oh well you gave it a try and it didn't work that's fine we tried.

So it didn't work out let's forget we ever tried it and go back to the way things were before we ever thought to try this crazy experiment.

It didn't work because we let them get to us and I vote we forget them and be together anyways.

I know there are way more but for the sake of this getting to be a forever continuing monologue I'm just going to add one more, which I can relate too:

I can't believe you would just act as if we never happened as if you never cared about me at all and think we can go back to the way things were. Really you care more about what other people think of us then what we think of us?

Yeah I'm pretty upset and I am having trouble accepting that what once was can never be because someone was too chicken (I cannot at this point in time come up with a stronger word however I do believe this does justice because when used properly with the right amount of emotion referring to someone as a 'chicken' can be very effective in expressing the feeling I feel at this moment) to stick it out. Ugh I thought writing it out would help with the venting process since I cannot talk about this with anyone except Ginny but she's snogging Harry right now and therefore is not really in the mood for boy bashing. What would really help is venting to the person I am currently feeling this about, and by venting I mean yell and scream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Why do I even bother going to these games? I wondered to myself as I sat on a cold bench in even colder weather and watched a bunch of my peers fly around on brooms trying to catch a flying ball. Ok so Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing and as my friends I should support them. Which, by the way, I am happy to do, but now I also have to watch him, who shall not be named. No not 'him' as in Voldemort, but a different sort of 'him' who has done some awful things (i.e. broke my heart) but should not be in anyway compared to Voldemort. Anyway I now have to watch him fly around on his broom looking so...dare I say good. No Hermione!

_**I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared. When I think about the previous relationship we shared. It was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care.**_

I keep replaying all the memories, good and bad, over in my head. I loved being with the person I know he is and I know he loved being that person with me. I get scared sometimes that I will never be able to move on from this or that we can move past this and back to just being us. But I wonder if he will ever realize the mistake he made and see that those people, his friends, his father, they are horrible people that can't see past my status. His mother wrote me and told me not to give up on him but I really do not know what else to do. Sit here and wait forever? Sit and wait while everyone gives me that look, the who-does-she –think-she-is look.

I shake my head as if to get the thoughts out, was that a rain drop? I look up and see the dark grey clouds. I look back at the game, is he staring at me? I wonder as I see him looking in my direction. Ok yes that is definitely rain; I conclude getting up and starting to leave the field before a crowd starts to form.

As I am making my way through the groups of people I feel someone tap my shoulder, I spin around.

_**And now we're standing in the rain, but nothing's ever gonna change until you here, my dear**_

I stare right into his eyes, he looks nervous. I hear his friends shout his name in the distance. "Herm..." he starts. I see his friends over his shoulder glaring at us. He turns around and spots them too; he sighs and turns towards me. I just give a weak smile and turn around. I can feel his eyes still on me as I walk away, I start to run. I run fifty percent because of the rain and fifty percent because I just want to lock myself up in my room and cry...again. Ok maybe it is more like forty-sixty.

I get to my room, well I guess it is our shared room, we are after all the Heads, thank God for separate bedrooms. Plus he has been spending most nights elsewhere. I slam my own personal bedroom door shut and fling myself on to my bed.

_**The 7 things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry. I don't know which side to buy.**_

I punch my pillow, frustrated with my emotions. Then an idea comes to mind, I will make a list.

The Seven Things (I really don't feel like making an even 10) I Greatly Dislike About He Who Shall Not Be Named (Again different 'he')

You must be one of the vainest people I have ever met! Ok so not so much when we were dating, but before that, seriously you had issues. Just because your family is wealthy and you happen to have perfect blonde hair and perfect features and the best of everything DOES NOT mean you need to flaunt it. We get it already.

Ugh seriously stop with the games already. If you want me, prove it.

I get that we all have insecurities but you took it too far, so what if your "friends" snub you, you hate them anyway. And get over trying to please your father, he is an asshole, your mother said so.

Don't ever use the L-word with me if this is what will happen. And I know you don't like her, your face gives it away.

I dislike that you used to make me happy, and make me laugh. And I dislike that you made me cry over you.

_**Your friends, they're jerks. When you act like them, just to know it hurts. I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do. You make me love you.**_

Your friends. Yeah I hate them too, and more importantly acting like them is pathetic and I dislike that too. I know the real person you are and I just wish you could be that person again, refer to number 3.

But the main thing, the thing I really, really dislike is that despite all of this I still love you.

_**It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say. What I need to hear now is your sincere apology. When you mean it, I'll believe it. If you text it, I'll delete it. Let's be clear, Oh, I'm not coming back. You're taking 7 steps here.**_

Whenever we pass each other in the hall or bump into each other in the Main Hall it is as if everyone goes quiet waiting for us to speak. Waiting for one of us to apologise, because as much as they think they do, they do not know anything about us. As I am sitting on my bed revising my list I hear footsteps approaching my door. Is it him? Is he going to apologise? A moment later I see a note slip under my door.

I slowly and quietly go over to pick it up.

_Darling, please I am so sorry. I just want you back. _

I roll my eyes in disbelief; he cannot even tell me in front of his so called friends or even in person so he slips a note thinking it will be enough. I rip it up into pieces and throw them in the air.

I climb back on my bed and eventually fall asleep.

_**The 7 things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry. I don't know which side to buy. Your friends, they're jerks. When you act like them, just to know it hurts. I wanna be with the one I know. And the 7**__**th **__**thing I hate the most that you do. You make me love you.**_

I woke to find yet another note under my door. Sighing I got out of bed and picked up the note.

_I really am sorry Hermione. _

Ok that's it; I am officially annoyed at his juvenile tactics to win me back. Angrily I throw open the door and stomp out of my room. I stop and gasp, there are candles lit everywhere and flower petals all over the ground and what looks like some sort of romantic dinner on the coffee table.

"I knew the notes would make you come out eventually." He said standing there amongst the petals and candles.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked trying to stay angry. I loved this romantic side of him, this is what one of our dates looked like.

_**And compared to all the great things. That would take too long to write. I probably should mention the seven that I like.**_

"No of course not, but I needed away to get you out of the room and I knew you would eventually get angry at, what would you call slipping a note under your door? A juvenile tactic?

I was still taking it all in, him standing there in his casual jeans and t-shirt he wore on all our lazy days together curled up with a movie.

_**The seven things I like about you! Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's. When we kiss I'm hypnotized. You make me laugh, you make me cry. But I guess that's both I'll have to buy.**_

"Why?" I asked.

"I knew I needed to prove to you that I am a jerk..."

"I already have proof of that."

"You didn't let me finish love" he said smiling at me, it took all my strength not to smile back.

"As I was saying, I needed to prove to you that I am a jerk, who is sorry that he messed up the one good thing in his life and lost the one thing he loves more than anything else."

"Did your mother put you up to this?" I asked

"No, although I think she would approve. Anyway I am truly sorry Hermione and I know I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I told them all; I just stood in front of all of them in the Slytherin Common room and told them all to shut up about you. I told them all that you were better than all of them and that I loved you more than anything. I even went to see my father, yesterday, before the game. That's why he didn't show. I told him that I loved you and that I didn't care if he disowned me that it wouldn't change how I felt about you."

"What did they say?"

"Well they thought you spiked my drink or something but I managed to convince them that it was really me talking and not some potion, and my father, well he didn't say anything. He just called his lawyer and said he needed to change his will. My mother signed the divorce papers, finally."

"I know, she wrote me." I said, trying to comprehend what he was saying, he told them. He actually told them.

"Really? Did she mention me?"

"None of your business." I said.

"Hermione, I swear that I am back, that I am me again. The person I always was with you. And I will get up in front of everyone in the Main Hall and say it. Tell everyone that I love you. I will have it printed in the newspaper and posted everywhere if you want, just please believe me. Please forgive me." He said taking my hands in his.

"I believe you." I said as I looked at our hands.

_**Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright. I wanna be with the one I know.**_

"Forgive me?" He asked, his voice sounded shaky and nervous. Afraid of what my answer might be.

_**And the seventh thing I like the most that you do...You make me love you.**_

"I forgive you." I said looking at him, trying to hold back the tears. Happy tears by the way.

"I love you Hermione." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you to Draco." I said as he kissed me.

THE END


End file.
